


L'Emblema della Farfalla

by wayward_snitchgolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Slash, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Not so background, long fic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_snitchgolf/pseuds/wayward_snitchgolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Nateh'n oridinò un'altra birra e si voltò verso la porta d'ingresso da dove, con i denti dorati in bella mostra, Lucky – che avrebbe presto capito di avere i giorni contati – gli si stava avvicinando sorridente.<br/>«Ti piacerebbe racimolare un po' di denaro?»<br/>Due ore dopo, quel buono a nulla era ancora vivo e lui si stava incamminando verso un'enorme, grandiosa avventura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Emblema della Farfalla

**Author's Note:**

> [0] … And the Gods Laughed – F. Brown, 1943.  
> 1) Un grazie di cu[...]ore a Sammy, grazie al quale questo racconto non si chiama Pan di Stelle.  
> 2) Per il prompt "pietra" dei magici Faràs su COW–T3 #maridichallenge  
> 3) Questo primo capitolo potete trovarlo [quì](http://to-toiseshell.livejournal.com/12856.html) sul mio livejournal oppure anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1630610&i=1).

## E gli dei risero [[0]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1630610&i=1#0)

 

In principio erano bestie senza coscienza di essere stati creati e senza desiderio di scoprirne la ragione.  
L'unico scopo di una vita era conquistare territori, mangiare quanto più possibile, bere per ubriacarsi e sopravvivere agli inverni lottando contro le razze priorie.  
Sovrani di ogni sesso ed origine erano sorpassati dal tempo e dalle ere: non vi era dinastia a governare il regno ma solo la legge del più forte.  
Quando la Regina si presentò al mondo, le carestie divoravano i campi ed il peccato corrodeva gli animi degli uomini privi di volontà.  
Ella non era altri che la figlia d'un pastore eppure custodiva nella sua memoria la luce della Stella dell'Ovest dalla quale ogni anima nasce e cade sulla terra e sapeva, ancor prima di essere Regina, di dover intervenire per riportare la verità al cospetto del mondo.  
Combattendo per la liberazione dai Traditori del Cielo, si dimostrò degna d'onore ed unì, sotto il vessillo della Luce, popoli di qualsiasi razza.  
Quando perfino il re morente, abbagliato dalla sua grazia, abdicò in suo favore, Ella adottò l'Erede Bambino e le terre dei contadini si colmarono di frutti, le cisterne si riempirono di dolce rugiada e perfino la magia, dimenticata a causa dell'egoismo umano, tornò a scorrere potente fra le vene degli Eletti.  
Il giorno dell'Incoronazione, la Regina rinunciò al proprio nome e si fece chiamare Thempsa, ovvero farfalla di luce, perché era così che, nei suoi sogni, la Stella dell'Ovest, la più lucente fra gli astri, l'aveva riconosciuta.  
Thempsa, la Regina – che unificò il regno e per esso si sacrificò, morendo nell'ultima battaglia contro gli stessi Traditori che non erano riusciti a vederne la luce.  
Il suo corpo, martoriato dai colpi nemici, venne bruciato e le sue ceneri sparse nel vento, sopra il mare tempestoso che dimostrava, attraverso tuoni e tempeste, il lutto della natura nell'aver perso Colei che, più pura, aveva camminato sul suo suolo.  
Le leggende narrano, poi, che da una nuvola, emerso un tiepido raggio di sole, uno sciame di farfalle volò fino al Reggente ed all'Erede Bambino, portando con sé il rosso mantello della Regina, perso in battaglia e finalmente ritornato all'erede al trono. Il sangue di Thempsa, prova della sua sofferenza e passione, aveva lasciato inciso sopra le cuciture quello che sarebbe diventato il simbolo della dinastia.  
Lasciato cadere ai piedi del bimbo, era il segno della bontà della Stella dell'Ovest che, come dono d'amore alle proprie creature, lanciava, nelle tenebre della morte, un grido di speranza al mondo.  
« _A ricordare la speranza di un popolo senza guida, che la Stella dell'Ovest ha riportato a casa_ » questo venne ricamato sul mantello con lettere d'oro fuso, dall'orafo più famoso del regno, poiché erano state le parole pronunciate dalla Regina prima dell'inizio della sua ultima battaglia.  
Nessuno, in futuro, avrebbe mai dovuto dimenticare il sacrifico di Colei che aveva amato il suo popolo più di se stessa e che era stata in grado, sola, di mostrare al mondo la luce della Stella.  
Quando l'Erede Bambino divenne re, affidò il mantello alle cure della sontuosa Cattedrale in cui aveva vissuto – costruita per volere della Regina – e gli Eletti lo riposero al centro della costruzione, spiegato contro le vetrate in modo che, ogni giorno, il sole appena sorto avrebbe illuminato e fatto brillare le sue parole dorate.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto dimenticare.

 

***

  
I capelli rossicci si sporcarono di fango quando appoggiò l'orecchio al terreno.  
Sotto il cinguettio degli uccelli ed il fruscio del vento fra gli alberi, si fece strada prepotente il rumore di zoccoli contro la strada battuta e quello più attutito di due ruote che seguivano i cavalli.  
«Stanno arrivando» mormorò, scrutando le ombre dei rami che si stagliavano come artigli di fronte a lui.  
L'uomo robusto poco più indietro si accarezzò la barba scura e si limitò a osservare il filo spesso agganciato a due tronchi opposti.  
«Sei sicuro che funzionerà?» chiese d'un tratto con voce bassa che nascose malamente l'incertezza.  
L'altro posizionò una fiaschetta piena di liquido denso proprio ai lati di un piccolo arbusto ed alzò le spalle. «Bartr» lo chiamò, scostando una ciocca di capelli impolverati dalla fronte. «quante volte ha funzionato?»  
«Non le ho contate» sbuffò Bartr per poi dargli le spalle.  
«Nemmeno io» ammise questo. Il primo raggio di sole della giornata andò a colpire proprio il vetro della fiaschetta e lui si affrettò a nasconderla meglio. «Quante volte non ha funzionato, allora?» chiese comunque, dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio.  
«Mai, Nateh'n.»  
Evidentemente soddisfatto, l'altro estrasse una fionda dalla cinta e scavalcò una fila di cespugli. «Bene. Quindi ci sono davvero poche probabilità che questa sia la prima volta in cui non funzioni»  
Bartr aprì la bocca per ribattere ma la richiuse subito dopo, spostò il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro e poi scompigliò con una mano i propri capelli, stringendosi il mantello attorno alle braccia muscolose.  
Il Nateh'n gli scoccò uno sguardo impettito. «Hai intenzione di dirmi cosa ti turba, Bartr, o preferisci farti investire dal nostro prossimo bottino?»  
«Ecco» esclamò quest'ultimo senza smettere di guardare preoccupato il sentiero. «è proprio questo presunto bottino che mi preoccupa. Non ho proprio ben capito per quale motivo abbiamo deciso di fidarci di Lucky.»  
«Lucky» nel pronunciare quel nome l'altra figura venne scossa da un fremito ed i suoi occhi si fecero più scuri. «un giorno ucciderò quello stronzo, Bartr. Ma per ora mi deve un favore – oh, un grosso favore, dal momento che ho rischiato di farmi ammazzare per recuperare quella maledetta gallina senza nemmeno ricavarne un uovo – e, sì, ci fidiamo delle sue informazioni perché ho controllato che siano vere.»  
Bartr sbatté le palpebre.  
«Carrozza partita stamani all'alba» continuò l'altro. «Carica. Tre guardie più il cocchiere ed un passeggero. Probabilmente uno spocchioso nobile che parte per assistere ai funerali del re portandosi appresso i cambi d'abito più eleganti e, se saremo fortunati, ci sarà una moglie altrettanto spocchiosa con il collo ricoperto di gioielli.»  
«Forse» ammise Bartr.  
«Esattamente. E la faccia incredula di Lucky quando gli negherò la sua parte e lo appenderò alla porta della taverna legato per le caviglie sarà la nostra ricompensa. Un'ottima ricompensa paragonata ai rischi che-»  
Un fruscio fra gli alberi lo fece zittire immediatamente e Bartr scattò verso il nascondiglio che si era precedentemente costruito. Il rumore degli zoccoli contro il terreno si faceva sempre più forte e, impugnata la fionda, il Nateh'n fece cenno al compagno di stare in silenzio ed appiattirsi contro i cespugli.  
Quando il cavallo della prima guardia entrò nella sua visuale, piccole pietre iridescenti furono caricate sulla fionda, pronte per essere scagliate e la carrozza, seguita dalle altre due guardie, fu ben preso a pochi metri da loro.  
Il Nateh'n puntò lo sguardo sulle zampe anteriori del primo cavallo che, senza saperlo, si stava avvicinando al filo teso da Bartr.  
 _Ancora un passo..._  
Un raggio di sole colpì il cavaliere negli occhi e la prima pietra colpì con un piccolo schiocco la fronte del cocchiere, esattamente pochi istanti prima che lo zoccolo del cavallo rompesse il filo, facendo esplodere la fiaschetta in una nebbia verdastra di fumo e veleno.  
  
Un cavallo si impennò sulle zampe posteriori, disarcionando il cavaliere già intontito a causa della trappola mentre la carrozza, senza più guida, sterzava bruscamente verso sinistra, ribaltandosi su se stessa.  
I due assalitori approfittarono del trambusto per colpire anche le ultime due guardie e le osservarono cadere, impotenti, in un sonno profondo.  
Bartr strinse l'elsa della spada che spuntava da sotto il mantello e si fece largo nel fumo fuoriuscito dalla fiaschetta di veleno. «Nateh'n?»  
«Sono qui» la voce del Nateh'n indicava che questi era a pochi passi da lui, ancora immerso nel fitto vapore verde. «La carrozza si è ribaltata, vado a controllare che siano tutti dormienti.»  
Una fiala vuota attraversò la sua visuale e Bartr riuscì a prenderla al volo per un soffio.  
«Aspetta il mio segnale» stava dicendo l'altro. «per risucchiare la trappola.»  
L'uomo robusto annuì con un grugnito e tagliò le funi che tenevano i cavalli, ancora in preda al panico, incatenati alla carrozza. Attirato dallo sbuffo d'aria calda poco sopra la sua spalla, intravide l'esemplare più vicino a lui rimpicciolirsi fino a raggiungere le dimensioni di una grossa lucertola e sparire in un bagliore bluastro dopo aver svolazzato intorno al suo braccio, così come gli altri svædiphan. Quelli delle guardie, evidentemente privi di costrizioni magiche, erano scomparsi nel momento in cui i loro cavalieri erano caduti a terra e Bartr li immaginò ricomparire nelle proprie scatole di metallo prima del tempo stabilito per il ricambio: avrebbero causato non poche perplessità ai loro stallieri.  
«Svædiphan al posto di semplici cavalli» mormorò all'ombra chiara che si muoveva poco lontano da lui. «Dovremo allontanarci in fretta, una volta finito.»  
Le uniche risposte furono i passi del Nateh'n che si avvicinavano e lo scricchiolio di una porta, ma, proprio quando era pronto a far scattare all'indietro il tappo della fiala, un fendente tagliò l'aria ed il rumore di qualcosa di pesante che cade a terra rimbombò nel silenzio degli alberi.  
«Maledizione» nella nebbia, la voce del compagno risultò ancora più preoccupata. «Bartr, apri il- ah» un altro tonfo contro il metallo.  
Bartr fece scattare la molla della fiala ed il tappo, dalla forza che ci mise, cadde a terra mentre lui si allontanava e la nebbia si diradava velocemente, risucchiata dalla fialetta incantata.  
«Nateh'n..?» sguainò la spada giusto in tempo per parare un colpo diretto alla propria gola.  
Davanti a lui, con una mano stretta alla base del collo e l'altra all'elsa della lama con cui aveva appena cercato di ucciderlo, un giovane uomo dai vestiti eleganti ed i capelli chiarissimi lo fissava con un'espressione estremamente concentrata.  
«Non c'è bisogno di usare la spada» esclamò Bartr, indietreggiando ancora. «Lasciatela cadere e non vi faremo del male.»  
«Dovrei restare senza difese davanti a dei briganti?» Il giovane strinse maggiormente la mano vicino al collo e tentò un nuovo affondo. «Combattete. Se volete rubare qualcosa deprederete il mio cadavere.»  
«Non abbiamo intenzione di uccidere nessuno» ribatté Bartr prima di far saettare gli occhi in cerca del compagno.  
Il giovane soffocò un'imprecazione. «Avete già ucciso le guardie ed il cocchiere! Come potete-» si fermò solo quando sentì il metallo freddo del coltello del Nateh'n premergli contro la gola e Bartr fu rapido a fargli cadere di mano la spada con un fendente non troppo vicino alla mano da tagliarlo ma abbastanza da costringerlo a mollare la presa.  
«Non abbiamo ucciso nessuno, razza di bambino impertinente» sussurrò il Nateh'n alla sua nuca. «stanno solo dormendo.»  
Il giovane spalancò gli occhi.  
«Anche voi dovreste essere addormentato come loro, eppure non lo siete.»  
Il Nateh'n afferrò i polsi del giovane e glieli portò dietro la schiena, pronto a legarli insieme, lasciando senza protezione il ciondolo a forma di goccia che pendeva dal suo collo.  
Bartr inclinò la testa. «Opale,» disse, portando una mano a sfiorarlo. «deve essere incantato»  
«Niente di nuovo, no?» sbottò il giovane, strattonando le braccia senza successo. «Anche voi dovete averne una.»  
Il Nateh'n ghignò e strinse di più il nodo che stava ultimando, prima di strappargli il ciondolo dal collo per infilarlo in una tasca della casacca verde. «Non in oro massiccio, bambino» e quest'ultimo si divincolò ancora. «Beh, direi che abbiamo finito. Bartr!» urlò rivolto al compagno che stava perquisendo la carrozza. «Prendi quello che c'è e passami la fiala: lo leghiamo, gli facciamo annusare un po' di veleno e ce ne andiamo in tutta tranquillità.»  
«Aspettate, avete intenzione di lasciarmi qui?» sussurrò il giovane.  
«Esattamente. Dove ho messo la corda più lunga... ah, ecco. Adesso... ouch, e smettetela di muovervi» il Nateh'n lo trascinò di peso fino all'albero più vicino e fece passare la corda intorno al tronco e fra i polsi legati del giovane.  
«Siete dei vigliacchi!» urlò quest'ultimo, senza dargli la soddisfazione di stare fermo. «Come- come potete fare questo? È un lavoro da codardi che hanno paura di affrontare chiunque in un combattimento serio e siete- siete-»  
«Non c'è bisogno che vi sforziate, davvero» continuò il Nateh'n.  
Gli occhi del giovane saettarono lungo tutta la sua figura, dagli stivali sporchi di fango al mantello scuro che gli si adagiava leggero sulle spalle, e si spalancarono all'improvviso nel momento in cui si posarono sulle sue orecchie, malamente nascoste dai capelli ricci.  
«Come...» sussurrò. «Come potete fare questo ai vostri antenati che combatterono al fianco della Regina?»  
Bartr, che nel frattempo aveva recuperato i cavalli dalla radura in cui li avevano lasciati, lanciò al compagno un sacco pieno di monete recuperate dalle cinture delle guardie e sospirò nel sentire le parole del giovane – sembrava talmente sconvolto che gli scappò addirittura una risatina.  
«Non di nuovo la storia degli elfi che galoppano verso la luce, vi prego...» imprecò il Nateh'n, sbattendosi una mano sulla fronte per scostarsi i capelli. «Bartr, allontaniamoci prima che decida di venire meno alla promessa di non uccidere nessuno.»  
Quest'ultimo ridacchiò di nuovo e salì in sella al proprio cavallo.  
«Dov'è il vostro tanto decantato onore?» urlò ancora il giovane, con un ultimo, disperato, tentativo.  
«L'onore di quest'elfo-» tentò di rispondere il Nateh'n ma l'altro lo interruppe di nuovo.  
«La vostra razza è conosciuta in tutto il regno per questo e voi vi abbassate ad assalire carrozze di passaggio?»  
«Bartr, passami quella maledetta fiala» con uno svolazzo del mantello, l'elfo tornò sui propri passi e si accostò al giovane.  
«Non potete lasciarmi qui» disse questo, con lo stesso tono di voce che avrebbe usato una madre per ammonire i propri figli.  
«Invece posso» il Nateh'n ghignò. «E vi dirò di più; dal momento che la vostra voce mi da sui nervi, ora cadrete in un sonno profondo.»  
«Andiamo, Nateh'n, lascialo qui a urlare e sbrighiamoci.»  
Il compagno fissò Bartr con un sopracciglio alzato e lo sguardo truce cosicché questi si decise a lanciargli la fiala con il veleno.  
«Buonanotte, _'l_ _l_ _î_ _as_.»  
Appena prima che riuscisse a togliere il tappo, il giovane girò il capo verso gli alberi alla sua sinistra.  
  
Il sibilo della freccia, totalmente inaspettato, lo colse talmente di sorpresa che lasciò cadere il veleno per terra.  
«Bartr!»  
I due cavalli si impennarono e diedero voce ad un nitrito all'unisono, per poi galoppare disordinatamente verso il fitto del bosco; l'elfo vide con la coda dell'occhio il compagno stringersi il braccio e si concentrò sui dardi infuocati che, come dal nulla, avevano iniziato a riversarsi contro l'intera zona.  
«Maledetto Lucky!» urlò, più a se stesso che a qualcuno in particolare.  
Tirando a terra Bartr appena in tempo per evitare che un'altra freccia lo colpisse, il Nateh'n si accorse di altri zoccoli contro il terreno – talmente vicini che capì solo in quel momento che erano stati avvolti nella stoffa per evitare di farsi sentire a grandi distanze – e l'altra carrozza entrò nella loro visuale appena un istante dopo.  
Spinse l'altro dietro gli arbusti che avevano fatto da scudo visivo alla loro trappola, schivando una seria pressoché infinita di dardi che ormai si erano conficcati persino nei corpi inerti delle guardie addormentate. L'urlo del giovane ancora legato lo costrinse a voltarsi in direzione della carovana.  
Una nuvola di fuoco e polvere si alzava dalle braccia dell'uomo in piedi vicino al cocchiere e gli occhi del Nateh'n si assottigliarono mentre la bocca si curvava in una smorfia a causa del peso di Bartr.  
«L'opale, sbrigatevi!» urlò il giovane e l'elfo, impegnato nel cercare di tenere sollevato Bartr, nemmeno gli diede retta.  
«Slegatemi e passatemelo!»  
«Smettetela, non avete capito che-» sbottò mentre il rumore della carrozza in avvicinamento e lo scoppiettio del fuoco nella nuvola che sempre più si addensava sopra di loro coprivano la sua stessa voce.  
«Slegatemi.»  
L'ordine, tanto sicuro quanto disperato, lo costrinse a capitolare e con un solo fendente del coltello tagliò le corde che tenevano il giovane stretto all'albero mentre l'altra mano, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si era infilata nella propria tasca ed ora stava lanciando al ragazzo quel suo dannato ciondolo.  
Si risolse tutto in pochi secondi.  
La carrozza deviò per non andare a sbattere contro quella precedentemente ribaltata; il mago, con un sorriso ben poco rassicurante appena visibile sotto il cappuccio rosso sangue, si voltò verso di loro nell'esatto momento in cui li superava ed una bolla azzurra li circondò di luce appena prima che la tempesta di fuoco si abbattesse sulle loro teste.  
Un inferno di scoppi di fuoco ed i fumi dell'incendio avvolsero l'intera zona ma nemmeno una fiammella riuscì a penetrare l'illusione di stare galleggiando in mezzo alla luce e, senza volere dedicarsi al pensiero della propria sopravvivenza, il Nateh'n spostò l'attenzione sulla ferita di Bartr.  
Quando il sangue smise di uscire copiosamente e lui riuscì a medicarla, l'incendio si stava spegnendo e la bolla era sul punto di dissolversi.  
Il giovane era ancora in piedi davanti a loro, con i palmi rivolti verso l'alto ed il ciondolo, completamente dorato, sospeso sopra questi.

 

***

  
Aprì gli occhi, richiamato dalla luce soffusa intorno a lui e si tirò a sedere di scatto.  
C'era un fuoco, poco lontano – non uno di quelli lanciati dal mago, notò, tranquillizzandosi – e non era legato al tronco di un albero.  
Girò la testa per cercare una qualche traccia dei due banditi e notò che uno di loro, l'uomo muscoloso che pareva ricordare si chiamasse Bartr, giaceva sotto un paio di coperte dall'altra parte del fuoco.  
«Ben svegliato, _l_ _l_ _î_ _as_ » esclamò una voce ironica poco dietro di lui e, girandosi, vide l'elfo dai capelli rossicci che scrutava attentamente il cielo con espressione impassibile.  
Si stupì nel vedere le prime stelle brillare sopra di loro, pensando che il suo ultimo ricordo risaliva a quella mattina, quando, dopo aver placato l'incendio, era probabilmente svenuto per lo sforzo.  
«Thomas» disse nel momento in cui il silenzio si fece troppo denso per essere sopportato.  
L'elfo inclinò un sopracciglio e tornò a fissare gli astri. «Thomas, l'impertinente che non sa tenere la bocca chiusa ma, al contempo, ha un utile aggeggino che placa una tempesta di fuoco evocata e salva la vita ai briganti che volevano derubarlo. Il nome non suona molto bene con quello che segue, vi devo avvertire.»  
Thomas abbassò il capo e si appoggiò le mani sulle gambe.  
«A proposito, l'ho riposto nella vostra tasca. Anche se dubito che possa servirvi ancora»  
Frugò dove gli era stato detto di cercare e ne tirò fuori l'opale che, pur essendo ancora attaccato alla catenella dorata, era ormai completamente annerito. Thomas scacciò i pensieri che si stavano affollando nella sua mente, ripose il ciondolo nel sacchetto che teneva appeso alla cintura e si decise ad interrompere il fastidioso silenzio che si era venuto a creare.  
«Voi?» chiese infatti e l'elfo, indicato il compagno addormentato, disse semplicemente: «Bartred. Bartr è più veloce».  
«E voi?» ripeté allora il giovane, corrucciando le sopracciglia.  
«Non avete certo bisogno di saperlo.»  
«Se l'ho chiesto significa che avrei piacere nel sentire il nome di colui al quale ho salvato la vita»  
L'elfo sbuffò. «Solo perché eravamo nel raggio d'azione della vostra sfera magica non vuol dire che io sia in debito con voi.»  
«Allora perché non sono legato?» domandò Thomas alzando leggermente la voce.  
«Ero troppo stanco per farlo. Ho dovuto trascinarvi lontano dalla zona bruciata per quasi tutto il pomeriggio» si giustificò l'elfo, senza cambiare espressione né distogliere lo sguardo dal cielo.  
Thomas lasciò scorrere un paio di minuti durante i quali individuò la propria spada in un angolo dell'accampamento improvvisato, insieme ad un paio di borse e le redini sciolte dei due cavalli che dovevano essere scappati durante il trambusto, poi soffiò contro il fuoco per far alzare le ceneri calde e disse: «È Nateh'n, no?»  
Per la prima volta l'altro scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e puntò gli occhi su di lui, lasciandogli notare il verde quasi trasparente dell'iride.  
Solo quando Thomas alzò un sopracciglio questi si decise a spiegargli il perché di quello scoppio improvviso di ilarità. «Nateh'n non è il mio nome.»  
Il giovane continuò a fissarlo.  
«È elfico» si limitò a spiegare, tornando ad alzare la testa. «significa “colui che viene dalla terra di Nath [[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1630610&i=1#sezione1)”.»  
«Non c'è da stupirsi» sussurrò allora Thomas, stringendosi nella cotta di maglia rifinita in argento quando la brezza primaverile lo colse in pieno petto. «che uno come voi venga da quel posto.»  
L'elfo sorrise di nuovo. «Non vengo da Nath.»  
«Allora per quale motivo vi fate chiamare in questo modo?» sbottò il giovane.  
«Non mi faccio chiamare in nessun modo. Bartr mi chiama Nateh'n perché è lì che ci siamo incontrati.»  
«E allora» sbuffò Thomas. «come vi dovrei chiamare?»  
«Non chiamatemi.»  
Abbassando il capo, il giovane scosse la testa un paio di volte e decise di lasciar cadere l'argomento. «Quanto distiamo da Alenea [[2] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1630610&i=1#2)?»  
«A piedi è un po' più di mezza giornata di viaggio, all'incirca» fu la riposta precisa del brigante.  
Il profumo di fiori che caratterizzava la città e la vista dell'imponente Cattedrale, il giardino interno illuminato dai raggi del sole e da quelli delle stelle, si insinuarono prepotentemente nella mente di Thomas e si ritrovò a mordersi il labbro inferiore. «Sulla seconda carrozza» esclamò ad un tratto, portando una mano a stringere il ciondolo d'opale attraverso la stoffa della sacca. «c'era il mio maestro, lui... potrebbe essere in pericolo. Devo avvisare le guardie e tornare – esitò per una frazione di secondo – a casa.»  
«Nessuno vi trattiene» fece allora l'elfo, per nulla interessato alla sorte del suo mentore, ma l'altro alzò comunque il volto, stupito dal fatto che non avrebbe cercato di venderlo al mercato nero come schiavo o ucciderlo per mettere all'asta i suoi organi.  
«Davvero?»  
Il crepitio del fuoco riempì l'aria per un paio di secondi ed il rumore lontano di campane che battevano fra loro gli strinse lo stomaco in una morsa che si rifiutò di comprendere.  
«Se riuscite ad entrare in città, siete libero di restarvi» rispose infine il Nateh'n.  
«Che significa?»  
«Esattamente quello che ho detto» si alzò improvvisamente dal giaciglio sul quale era seduto e, afferrato un sacchetto nero, lo tirò in grembo a Thomas. «Le porte sono chiuse e le guardie non lasciano entrare nessuno.»  
L'altro spalancò gli occhi fissi sulle bacche presenti nel sacchetto. «Cos- perché?»  
«È quello che ho intenzione di scoprire, _'l_ _l_ _î_ _as_. Ho uno sfortunato impostore da impiccare e non sarà certo un manipolo di esaltati in divisa a fermarmi» e rise nel vedere l'espressione infastidita del nobile.  
«È un insulto?» chiese sempre quest'ultimo, dopo una lunga pausa.  
Fu il turno del Nateh'n di alzare un sopracciglio.  
«“Hìas”. Anche prima mi avete chiamato così.»  
«È _'l_ _l_ _î_ _as_ , non hìas» e storse il naso. «Significa _bambino viziato_ e siete libero di giudicare voi se sia un insulto o la verità.»  
Thomas fece per ribattere ma un basso lamento del proprio stomaco lo convinse ad assaggiare invece un paio di noci – pur senza riuscire a togliersi la convinzione che fossero avvelenate – e quando il Nateh'n si accucciò al fianco di Bartr, controllando la ferita al braccio e borbottando fra sé una serie di imprecazioni sconnesse contro un certo “Lucky”, capì che la conversazione era finita.  
  
Le stelle della sera prima avevano lasciato il posto ad un'alba nuvolosa, proprio sopra la sua testa.  
«Continuo a non capire perché dobbiamo legarlo.»  
«Se mi costringi a spiegartelo di nuovo giuro che lego anche te, Bartr.»  
Due voci parlavano, sovrapponendosi l'una sull'altra e Thomas aprì gli occhi di scatto quando le riconobbe: ricci capelli rossi caddero improvvisamente davanti alla sua visuale e si rese conto solo a causa della pressione esercitata sui propri polsi delle corde che lo legavano. _Di nuovo_.  
«Ecco fatto» stava mormorando contro il suo orecchio, stringendogli le mani dietro la schiena, il bandito elfo a cui aveva salvato la pelle il giorno prima e che, evidentemente, non era così riconoscente come avrebbe dovuto essere.  
Thomas arrossì e tentò inutilmente di scostarsi, finendo sdraiato sulla spalla e con la braccia che gli dolevano. «Perché- oh, ancora?»  
«Oh, ben svegliato» sorrise il Nateh'n da sopra di lui, gli stessi abiti logori del giorno prima e gli occhi verdi ancora più brillanti, nella luce mattutina.  
Proprio mentre stava per rispondere, due braccia robuste lo afferrarono per le spalle e lo misero a sedere per terra, vicino ai rimasugli del fuoco.  
«Mi dispiace, Thomas» disse Bartr, assicurandosi che non cadesse di nuovo, e lui diresse tutta la propria ira contro l'elfo.  
«Avevate detto che ero libero!»  
«Lo siete» ribatté quest'ultimo prima di posarsi una mano al centro del petto. «tecnicamente. In pratica, fino a quando resterete qui da solo con Bartr-punta-di-freccia... diciamo che le corde sono solo un'assicurazione, d'accordo?»  
Thomas arricciò il naso. «Punta di freccia?»  
«Già, godetevi pure la compagnia dell'omone che ha paura di togliersi uno spillo dal braccio mentre sbrigo i miei affari.»  
La pacca che colpì l'elfo sulla schiena fece sobbalzare anche il ragazzo.  
«Non ho paura» stava dicendo Bartr. «Solo, tu non sei certo il miglior medico che abbia mai conosciuto, Nateh'n.»  
«Oh, certo» quest'ultimo si allontanò di un paio di passi e si gettò il lungo mantello che aveva indossato anche il giorno prima sulle spalle. «però non aspettarti che scavi una fossa per il tuo cadavere, quando la ferita farà infezione e morirai dissanguato.»  
«Non-»  
«Va bene» esclamò Thomas, interrompendo sul nascere la battuta di Bartr. «se il problema è il pericolo contro Bartr, perché non mi portate con voi?»  
«Portarvi con me?» l'elfo scoppiò a ridere. «Sto andando in città, _'l_ _l_ _î_ _as_ , e non è proprio il caso di avere un moccioso pronto a vendermi alle guardie in qualunque momento al seguito. Ho già qualche... conto in sospeso, con loro.»  
«Non venderei nessuno alle guardie» sbottò Thomas, le sopracciglia inarcate verso l'alto.  
Bartr si sedette poco vicino a lui e l'elfo sembrò sinceramente stupito per una frazione di secondo.  
«Lasciate piuttosto che ci parli» continuò il giovane. «Le convincerò a lasciarci entrare.»  
«Non ci riuscireste, credetemi» ribatté il Nateh'n, riprendendo l'aria divertita di poco prima. «Hanno chiuso fuori perfino la baronessina Cleomòth. Oh, avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia, Bartr, era rossa come un freylin [[3]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1630610&i=1#3) impazzito al pensiero dell'affronto che stava subendo e- ehm, lasciamo perdere» si riscosse da quel pensiero divertente solo all'ennesima occhiataccia del giovane.  
«Se i cancelli sono chiusi come dite» ribatté quest'ultimo. «non riuscirete certo ad entrare nemmeno da solo.»  
Il Nateh'n alzò le spalle e scrutò il cielo nuvoloso senza dar peso alle sue parole; solo un paio di minuti dopo sembrò accorgersi che stava ancora aspettando una sua risposta.  
«I cancelli non sono l'unico ingresso della città» gli disse, alternando gli occhi fra la sua figura legata sul giaciglio e le nubi sopra di loro.  
Thomas trattenne l'ennesimo sbuffo.  
«E, fra l'altro, credetemi» sorrise di nuovo l'elfo, prima di chinarsi a raccogliere una manciata di terra e polvere da sistemare nella tasca interna della casacca. «non vorreste sapere dove sono situati gli altri.»

 

***

  
Le ruote della carrozza continuavano a girare velocemente sul terreno sassoso, producendo un acuto stridio, unico suono nella valle deserta.  
«Maestro» sussurrò una voce flebile alla figura assopita dell'uomo. Ingombranti vestiti costosi lo avvolgevano completamente e sulla fronte, sotto i corti capelli scuri e fra le rughe dettate dal tempo, il cerchio dorato simbolo degli Eletti brillava alla luce dell'alba.  
«Maestro» mormorò ancora la creaturina umanoide che, da un angolo della carrozza, non osava avvicinarglisi ulteriormente ed i suoi occhi, grandi e brillanti come mele mature, saettarono, scattanti, lungo tutto il corpo del padrone. «Maestro, è appena sorto il sole e l'Eletto con la veste rossa ha detto di assicurarmi che foste sveglio.»  
Un profondo sospiro si levò dall'uomo, ancora appoggiato allo schienale in pelle.  
«Maestro» squittì di nuovo la vocetta.  
«Sono sveglio, Nessa» esalò il Maestro e la sua voce profonda fece tremare la creatura di sollievo.  
«Sia ringraziata la Luce dell'Ovest che sta accompagnando il nostro tragitto» pregò velocemente questa, prima di porgere al Maestro una ciotola d'acqua fredda.  
Rifiutando con un gesto lento l'acqua, il Maestro si perse ad osservare la distesa di sabbia che scorreva velocemente oltre il vetro. «La Luce dell'Ovest...»  
«La ringrazierò di nuovo quando saremo arrivati a Cremysta [[4]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1630610&i=1#4) , Maestro» fece Nessa, portandosi la ciotola d'acqua al petto fasciato.  
Un raggio di sole entrò nell'abitacolo e si rifletté contro l'anello argentato che, appoggiato in grembo all'uomo, costringeva uniti i lembi di un'ampia pergamena scura arrotolata su se stessa. Gli occhi del Maestro, sopra le marcate occhiaie che ne caratterizzavano il volto, si abbassarono, improvvisamente incupiti.  
«La Luce dell'Ovest» sussurrò nuovamente, più rivolto a se stesso che ad altri.  
Nessa inclinò il capo contro la spalla sinistra, indecisa se intervenire o limitarsi al silenzio, ma il Maestro non le diede il tempo di decidere.  
«Forse non ce ne sarà bisogno.»  
Quando, il mattino dopo, la carrozza si sarebbe fermata con ultimo scossone di fronte alle mura in pietra di Onalĩa, la creatura sarebbe ancora stata impegnata a riflettere sul significato di quella frase.

 

 

**~**

  
  
**Glossario:**  
  
[1] “Perfino i bambini sanno minacciare, qui.  
La birra profuma di erba fresca ma ha lo stesso sapore dell'acqua piovana e quando ti scorre nella gola la vista ti si annebbia non tanto per l'ebbrezza quanto per il suo pessimo gusto.  
Sono già stato derubato tre volte, da quando sono arrivato – perfino dal proprietario della locanda in cui alloggio che, quando ho scoperto il furto, ha indicato come scusa la “forza dell'abitudine” – e la scorsa settimana ho incontrato una donna elegante, nella taverna della Città Superiore, con lunghi capelli lucenti, occhi da cerbiatta ed uno stemma regale al dito. Ha continuato a sorridermi per tutta la serata e, dopo essere finiti abbracciati l'uno all'altra sul retro della taverna, ha preteso di essere pagata! Quando, allibito per la cifra da lei richiesta, mi sono rifiutato da darle quei soldi, mi ha colpito alla testa ed è fuggita assicurandosi di prelevare diverse monete dalle mie tasche. Ed era una nobildonna, capite? [...]  
Dicono che a **Nath** siano tutti ladri, eppure nessuno specifica mai che le loro vittime sono solo ed unicamente gli stranieri.”  
Tratto da “ _Annotazioni di un furfante truffato_ ”, di Tarson Ja'Toundh.  
  
[2] “[...] e quando i suoi occhi si riempiranno della luce della Cattedrale e le sue narici del profumo dei fiori che circondano **Alenea** , solo allora il viandante capirà di essere finalmente a casa.”  
 _Cantico della Luce dell'Ovest_ , settantaduesimo verso.  
  
[3] “Sono poche le armi che possono fermare un **freylin**. Con le tre fila di corna sotto il mento e gli zoccoli, pesanti, che battono sul terreno, solo pochi forestieri possono vantarsi – o ringraziare la Stella – nel raccontare di lui e della sua pelle rossa, rilucente sotto il cocente sole del deserto, mentre si avvicina in corsa pronto a caricare la sua preda.”  
Dal quindicesimo volume del catalogo “ _Survive or Surrender_ ” di Saciv Saamoi, avventuriero del deserto.  
  
[4] “Se la vista di Alenea riesce ad evocare il profumo dei fiori di lavanda e delle violette, l'unico odore che caratterizza **Cremysta** è quello dei soldi.  
Non c'è famiglia che non abbia almeno un membro mercante di mestiere e, da quando il tredicesimo re ha deciso di eleggere la città capitale e la gioventù della nobiltà dell'Impero vi si è trasferita di massa, risulta impossibile ignorare, camminando per le strade, le urla degli acquirenti che contrattano su qualsiasi prezzo.”  
 _L'Enciclopedia del Buon Mercante_ , Ihnes Llepoiska.

**Author's Note:**

> Dove in realtà il riassunto potrebbe benissimo essere:
>
>> Questa è la storia di come un elfo fottutamente simile a Zevran cambiò il mondo e si trombò persino il principe del regno. Se non fosse che era ignaro del fatto che l'avrebbe preso ripetutamente nel culo – in tutti i sensi possibili.
> 
> Oppure anche:
>
>> C'era una volta un elfo che voleva farsi i cazzi suoi e invece no.
> 
> Ok, no, volevo solo ringraziare coloro che leggeranno e lasceranno un commento o un kudos o qualsiasi cosa si usi qui (ahm, si capisce che non so usare AO3, vero?) eccetera.  
> Detto questo, è l'ora delle note che non fregano a nessuno.
> 
> ♦ I titoli dei capitoli sono tutti presi da storie e racconti brevi di F. Brown. Perché questa personcina è uno dei miei scrittori preferiti e vorrei tanto riuscire, con quest'opera, a ringraziarlo per tutto quello che mi ha sempre dato - quindi forse era meglio non scrivere niente.  
> Ma c'è anche un altro motivo.  
> Nello scrivere racconti, storie o qualsiasi cosa si stia scrivendo, viene usato il termine _premise_ per indicare quella che è l'anima della storia stessa, ovvero la frase in cui il senso ed il significato possono essere racchiusi. La _premise_ di questa fanfiction, che verrà esplicitata alla fine, è data proprio dal titolo di un romanzo di Brown.
> 
> ♦ Curiosità più stupida che altro.  
> I nomi degli autori nel glossario sono in realtà gli anagrammi di scrittori o personaggi famosi realmente esistenti.  
> Facciamo che regalo un biscottino e tanto affetto a chi li indovina tutti?


End file.
